


Rumours

by Lindenharp



Series: On the Wings of the Dawn -- DVD Extras [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: The news races through the nick; a Halloween horror story with a happy ending.
Series: On the Wings of the Dawn -- DVD Extras [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/103070
Kudos: 37





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after my story [All Hallow's Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556692), and won't make any sense if you haven't read that.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Sasha1600.

The news races through the nick; a Halloween horror story with a happy ending. DI Lewis collared a nutter who threatened a little boy with a knife. 

"I heard it was a sword," PC Wollert says.

Tomlinson scoffs. "Nah, a carving knife. Proper pig-sticker. Bastard was going to slit the kid's throat right in front of his mum."

Everyone agrees on the crucial detail: the nutter surrendered because he said an angel descended from Heaven and ordered him to. Crazy talk, but Lewis and his bagman must surely have God on their side or the devil’s own luck. Perhaps both.

* * *

Jean Innocent hears about it immediately. Of course it involved those two! Who else would stumble into that situation while off-duty? She shudders, imagining what could have gone wrong: a murdered child, dead or wounded officers, screaming headlines, and a photo of James in a crumpled heap of blood-stained feathers. The report only says Hathaway phoned Dispatch, so she can't take official action. She doesn't know if he deserves a commendation or her fiercest bollocking. Perhaps both.

She goes home with a throbbing head, not sure if she wants a migraine tablet or a celebratory glass of chablis. Perhaps both.


End file.
